


to be loved

by hitagashi



Series: Psychotic Life Ruiners [1]
Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P, Established Relationship, F/M, Jealousy, Pet Names, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitagashi/pseuds/hitagashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hates world meetings but more, he hates other monopolizing her time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to be loved

**Author's Note:**

> Finally posting my 2P OTP stuff.
> 
> im sorry my otp is trash and im p sure i am too
> 
> i just shoved it into a series because it's not fucking ending

He doesn’t like world meetings.

No, this is a lie.  It’s a gross understatement of the truth of things.  Normally he might be able to contain his anger at this farce but lately…

Lately his _beloved_ has been occupied with many other nations.

It brings rage to his gut and leads him to toy with the knife he’d traded with his _beloved_.  The ecstatic response he got in reply told him he had, in fact, chosen right in choosing this before rings.  Though the rings did eventually come and his was carefully hidden on his hand.

Hers glinted beautifully in the light however.

And therein laid the problem.  Those bastards were monopolizing a _married woman_ because they’d never seen her husband.  Honestly, how stupid could they be?

He doesn’t realize she’s by his side until she is, in fact, by his side and leaning into his arm.  He doesn’t jump, though he could, instead he casts a glance at his wife.

“Done playing with the idiots, _cara_?”  She beams up at him and nestles right into his side where she belongs.  He looks over to see one of them (he can’t bother to remember which right now) on the floor with a chair broken over his face.  Ah, his beloved was so beautiful when she was angry.

“Yes, of course, but now I want to play with you, poppet.”  She smiles the smile that had made him fall in love with her when his _nonno_ had brought her home with him.  His _nonno_ had been angry at first, annoyed over this small brat almost biting off his ear.  But then she’d made herself at home and he’d taken her into his family.  From there it was only natural that his heir and she pledged to marry each other.

“Couldn’t you skip playing with them, then?”  She tilts her head and he almost sneers.  Jealousy makes him angry and while he loves to mark her up he doesn’t like to genuinely _hurt_ her.  She seems to grasp this but just smiles sweetly, an ominous pink swirling into her eyes.

“How else would I get you to love me most?”

There it is.

He grins and dips his head, hand coming up to grip the back of her neck tightly and lips to hers possessively.  She giggles delightedly and rests her hands right on his thighs, sneaky if you asked him, but merely rests them there.  His mouth takes hers for everything she has and the representation of all he adores and hates in equal measure sighs prettily into the biting kiss.

“ _Inghilterra_ , my pretty wife….”  She smiles broadly at that and suddenly his arms are full of this psychotic beauty.  He stops caring for the meeting and lifts her so he can take her to the room they share and remind her that she married him, Veneziano, and not his brother.

She was the most wonderful thing but sometimes his lovely wife should not make him jealous.

(This will not be one of those nights.)

(This will be one of those nights where he loves her slowly and gently and far more kindly than any nation may expect.)

(It’s a night where she will lie curled on his chest with her hair spread around them like blood and all he will think is that red is most definitely his favorite color.)


End file.
